


Sokkla & Zutara's adventures in parenting

by willsimpforazula



Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sokkla Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: Refer to above title. That's it. That's the tea.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031502
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Sokkla & Zutara's adventures in parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Alasie is my OC.

Sokkla Saturday Prompt 2: "Zutara's kids are waterbenders, Sokkla's kids are firebenders"

**Living room, South Pole**

"Remind me again how many times the principal's called us because you burnt off someone's anorak, young lady?" The girl in question calmly replied "In my defence dad, he and his buddies was trying to shove an iceball down Jissika's hoodie." "And how does that warrant a fist sized burn hole in his anorak?" "Why use many words when one fireball do trick? Besides, I'm pretty sure you were the one who told me to always stand up for the defenceless." At this reply, Sokka could only pinch the bridge of his nose and mutter "Tui and La give me strength." before replying "Don't get lippy with me, princess. But seeing as you are the chief's daughter I can't just let you off without some form of penance. Spirits know the elders wouldn't let me hear the end of this. I'll think of something so in the meantime, I want you to write a letter to Amaruq saying you're sorry. You're the eldest, you should be setting a good example for your sibling y'know."

"But dad-" "No ifs, ands or buts, Alasie." "Fine, dad." she pouted, before stomping off to her room. Turning to his wife, Sokka sighed "You know, she's almost like a mini version of you, Azula. Just, y'know, less zappy." "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, my _little wolf pup_. Unless, of course you've forgotten you're married to the youngest lighting bender in the world. In which case, I would be very happy to reacquaint you with that fact." "At least Hakoda junior isn't _that_ much of a troublemaker." "Just you wait Sokka, just you wait and see." was Azula's reply.

Just then, a messenger hawk came screeching into the living room, before crash landing out of exhaustion as seconds later, a fluffy white cannonball came barreling through the doorway, with a young boy speeding in on skates boosted by firebending, turning the whole living room into a mess reminiscent of how Sokka's room looked like to Azula when she first came to visit him in the South Pole. At this, Azula merely smirked at her husband's exasperated face and remarked "So, you were saying?"

**Palace gardens, Caldera City**

"She started it first!" "No you did!" "Nuh uh!" "Alright my turtleducks, what's going on here?" a third voice called out as Zuko and Katara walked in to find one of their kids pinned to the wall via two ice clamps on his wrists, whilst the other was frozen to the ground. While all this was going on, a gaggle of turtleducks were angrily quacking away, very much displeased at their pond being utilized as ammunition in some petty human squabble. Looking first at the boy and then the girl, Katara put her hands on her hips and asked "Iroh, Izumi, explain yourselves to dad." "Well, I might have, erm, challenged her to an Agni Kai?" Iroh replied sheepishly.

"Now why would you do that?" asked Zuko, as he put his firebending to use freeing his son and daughter from their icy chains. "Because she made fun of me for watching videos on how to braid hair." he answered, somewhat embarrassed at the reason. Izumi meanwhile, smirked and replied "Hmm, I wonder why? Could it be because of someone who's name starts with S and ends with N?" "Oh wow, should I tell mom and dad about what you get up with Bumi hmm?" immediately wiping the smirk of Izumi's face as her pale cheeks started to turn pink. "That-that was a one time thing !"

"Oh really, what about that time I caught you shoving your t-" "Enough, both of you. Iroh, you should know better than to challenge your sister to an Agni Kai. Izumi, stop bullying your younger brother. Also, you, me and Zuko are going to need to talk." "But mom, I can-" "No, you don't. And you young man, you're not getting away scot free either." Just then, a very familiar voice interrupted them both "Well well well, at least our kids don't freeze each other to the walls, Zuzu. Am I interrupting something?" Turning around to face his sister and her family, Zuko casually replied "At least they don't have a tendency to melt down the house when they throw a temper tantrum."

"We'll talk later, right now go say hi to your cousins." he remarked to his kids, before letting them rush off into the distance.


End file.
